


Демон Разрушения / Demon Deconstructed

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Как демон, Дин просто… отстой.03.10. Soul Survivor / Исцелённая душа





	Демон Разрушения / Demon Deconstructed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demon Deconstructed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475060) by K Hanna Korossy. 



– Итак, – сказал Сэм.  
Прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как Дин снова стал _Дином_ , им давно пора было поговорить. Но Сэм разумно решил подождать вот такого момента. Дин занят готовкой и ему некогда глядеть на Сэма, и уйти так просто он не может.  
– Кроме Лестера, кто-то ещё был?

У Дина застыла спина. Голос, впрочем, прозвучал бесстрастно, и нож резал, не останавливаясь.  
– Что?

Сэм здоровой рукой взял кружку с кофе. Постаравшись, чтобы вопрос прозвучал обычным тоном, без претензий, он сказал:  
– Так, просто интересно. Нет ли ещё каких-то там тел, о которых стоит позаботиться?  
Поскольку демон-Дин не слишком заботился о том, чтобы следы заметать. И у Сэма была лопата. А ещё большой стаж работы по сокрытию всяческих следов.

– Нет, – кратко ответил Дин. Он стряхнул в сковороду всё нарезанное, и шипение раскалённого масла наполнило кухню. Сэм невольно вздрогнул. 

– Ну, так что ты делал все эти недели? Пока...  
– Демонствовал? – Дин опустил голову и глянул на Сэма через плечо, продолжая кулинарить. – Зависал в том баре. Избивал каких-то парней. Объездил одну милашку, а потом нахамил ей. Убил парочку демонов. Что там ещё... А! – он повернулся к брату, сжав в руке лопаточку. – Пытался прибить брата молотком – это считается?

Одарив Сэма суровым взглядом, он развернулся к сковороде, и перемешал её содержимое. Поставив её на стол, он так ловко распределил жаркое пополам на тарелку брата и свою, что Сэм мог бы подумать, что Дин проводил свои демонические будни, стажируясь на кухне.

Сэм засмеялся.

Дин остановился, не донеся вилку до рта, и уставился на брата таким взглядом, словно тот пукнул в опере.  
– И что тут смешного?

Сэм ничего с собой не мог поделать – ржал, пока слёзы не появились на глазах. Он вытер их и сказал:  
– Серьёзно, чувак? Ладно. Значит, так, – он поставил руку на стол. – Ты умер и превратился в демона. И не просто демона, – он поднял палец, – а в ужасного, отмеченного Меткой... _супер-пупер_ -демона. И ты мне рассказываешь, что, вместо того, чтобы сеять _хаос и разрушение_ , ты – что? Фигово пел в караоке, дрался в баре, ранил чувства официантки и убил пару демонов? – он опять хихикнул.

– И ещё Лестер, – мрачно добавил Дин.  
– Да, точно. Тот парень, который продал душу за убийство своей жены. Да уж, ты Зло с большой буквы, приятель, – Сэм покачал головой и наколол кусок курицы на вилку.

– Чувак, – простонал он мгновенье спустя, – где ты научился так готовить?  
Жаркое было бы достойно их любимого ресторанчика в Мэриленде.  
Дин сжал вилку так, что костяшки побелели. Он не съел ещё ни кусочка.  
– А потом я погнался за тобой, Сэм. С грёбаным _молотком_.

Не удержавшись, Сэм засунул в рот ещё кусочек, и начал отвечать с набитым ртом. Плевать, он не на свидании, у них с братом ужин в своём собственном доме. Эта мысль заставила его опять улыбнуться, на этот раз тепло.

– Да, насчёт этого. У нас тут оружия разного под сотню штук.   
Дин неохотно кивнул, и Сэм продолжил:  
– Пистолеты, огнемёты, и прости господи, _гранатомёт_ есть. А ты схватил молоток, приятель. Ты случайно не думаешь, может, в глубине души ты вовсе не хотел меня убивать?

Он не стал упоминать о прощальной записке Дина. _"Сэмми, отпусти меня"_. Они никогда о ней не говорили, Сэм даже не уверен был, что Дин помнит это. Но она была одной из причин надежды Сэма на то, что брата ещё возможно спасти. Даже тогда, демон-Дин назвал его _Сэмми_.

Сэм съел ещё кусочек и откинулся на спинку стула  
– Признай, Дин, ты был так себе демоном.  
Дин закатил глаза, но улыбки на его лице не появилось. Он ткнул цыплёнка ножом, словно практиковался.

Сэм знал, когда надо остановиться. Знал, что брат теперь будет крутить в голове его слова снова и снова, пока не сможет признать их правдивость; и пока, возможно, не начнёт себя прощать. Ничего большего сейчас Сэм сделать не мог. Только это, а ещё вести себя так, словно Сэму нечего было прощать брату. Ему и впрямь нечего было. 

Несколько минут они молча ели. Потом Дин посмотрел на него.  
– Ты кого-нибудь ещё пытал, кроме пары демонов?  
Сэм вдруг кусок поперёк горла встал. Хреново оборачивается разговор.  
– Нет. Но Лестер...

– ... был подонком, "который продал душу, чтобы убить свою жену" – ты ведь так сказал, помнишь? Он сам сделал свой выбор и получил то, что ему причиталось. Это и есть худшее, что ты сделал, Сэмми?

_Сэмми_. Опять. Дин смотрел пристально, но не осуждающе. Не как демон, бросавший Сэму обвинения в лицо.   
Он потёр больную руку и молча кивнул.

– Вот и ладненько, – Дин как следует глотнул пива и посмотрел на Сэма. – Похоже, ДартВейдерить у нас обоих хреново получалось.

Сэм немного помедлил, потом взял свою бутылку пива и аккуратно чокнулся ею с бутылкой Дина.

Дин приподнял бровь.  
– И, кстати. Я просто _офигенный_ в караоке, чувак.  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
И в этот раз Дин его поддержал.


End file.
